


Llamada de emergencia

by Aviirut



Category: Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Thor Wolf, Top Thor (Marvel), Wolf Instincts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Loki atiende una llamada al 911 para ayudar a alguien, y no es precisamente a la persona que atiende la llamada.Escrito elaborado para la actividad organizada por el grupo Thunder and Mischief-Thorki- con las siguientes palabras claveCementerioLicántropoOperador Telefónico
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	Llamada de emergencia

—911 ¿Cual es su emergencia? 

Loki se acomodó en su asiento e inhaló su pipa larga. Ya era entrada la noche y la luna comenzaba a alzarse, movió su pie con ansiedad. A la próxima llamada de broma, el mismo se encargaría de convertirla en una llamada de auxilio. 

—¿Hola? Eh... yo, siento que me están siguiendo. —Preguntó un hombre notoriamente asustado, por tu timbre de voz era alguien muy joven. 

—Ok, por favor calmese. 

La respiración al otro lado de la línea nunca bajó su ritmo acelerado, pero sus jadeos disminuyeron. Loki miró el reloj ansioso, los primeros segundos eran cruciales. 

—¿Me puede describir a la persona que lo sigue? 

—No lo alcancé a ver, pero lleva así varias cuadras. 

Loki tarareo en comprensión. El hombre continuaba jadeando, esperando alguna indicación. Si había algo que le molestaba a Loki era el pésimo audio que se conseguía en estas llamadas, los ruidos externos y el propio nerviosismo de la persona hacia más complicado todo el trabajo, pero hasta que no se obtuvieran más recursos, el seguiría con ese equipo. 

Con un poco de trabajo logró escuchar los pasos del hombre, el ruido del movimiento que hacía el aparato contra la ropa del hombre, por el clima que inundaba la ciudad, tal vez iba con chaqueta y el molesto zumbido del roce de la misma tela era el que lo distraía más, pero luego, después de unos segundos, escucho en ruido de un vehículo. 

—Bien, ¿Puede decirme desde que calle comenzó a sentirse perseguido? 

—Eh, mmm. Desde la 4ta Avenida. Di vuelta en la 10ma avenida para acortar camino a mi casa, pero continuaron siguiendome incluso cuando me desvíe en la 2da. 

Loki tomó el mapa que tenía a la mano, siguiendo el recorrido que mencionó el hombre y señaló otro punto en el mapa. 

—Señor, ¿considera como alguna mínima posibilidad de que la persona que lo sigue, tendría la misma ruta? ¿Iría de casualidad al restaurante de la 7ma, o a los departamentos de la siguiente cuadra, eh, la 5ta? 

El sujeto soltó una risita nerviosa. 

—Debe parecerle muy tonto que un hombre llame para estas situaciones. 

—No señor... 

—Esta acostumbrado a recibir llamadas así por parte de mujeres ¿no? Falsas alarmas de mujeres porque recibieron algún piropo y lo exageraron ¿cree que es un caso similar? 

Loki no supo muy bien si lo que decía el hombre era parte de su nerviosismo, pero por el tono de sus comentarios, su expresión de asco se pintó en su rostro. 

—Claro que no, Señor. Todo llamado de emergencia es tomado con su debía seriedad. Aquí, sus instintos son los correctos. Si realmente siente que algo anda mal, es porque algo anda mal. Por eso preguntaba. 

La risita nerviosa volvió a sonar en la línea, y Loki le dio una larga calada al su pipa. 

—Mi instinto me dice que algo anda mal. 

—Ok, dígame ¿volvió a desviarse? ¿Continuo su camino? 

—Me desvie por la 5ta, esperaba que entrara a los departamentos, pero al parecer me sigue a mi. Si sigo así nunca llegaré a casa. 

Loki miró el mapa y en su cabeza comenzó a formular el plan. 

—Está cerca del cementerio. 

—Si ¿Que sugiere? ¿Que entre? 

La risa volvió a hacerse presente y Loki por un momento quiso desconectar a llamada. Pero no dejó que su mal humor afectara su desempeño. 

—De hecho... es lo más viable. Si entra al cementerio la persona que lo está siguiendo desistiría, nadie seguiría a otro a un cementerio. Y si en todo caso lo sigue, la cabaña que está del lado izquierdo del lugar tiene a un policía y un perro que lo pueden auxiliar. De cualquier manera podrá deshacerse de su perseguidor y regresar pronto a su hogar. 

El hombre guardó silencio unos segundos. De no ser por el constante ruido de su ruidosa chaqueta y el sonido de un par de vehículos que transitaban esporádicamente, Loki habría pensado que terminó la llamada. 

—Suena como si ya lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad. 

—Hehe, algo así. El guardia es un exagente amigo.   
—Entonces ¿han sucedido muy seguido estos casos de persecución? ¿No se ha hecho nada? 

—Según los reportes, las autoridades ya están enteradas y han enviado patrullas en respuesta. 

Se escuchó el trastabillar de los pasos del hombre y Loki dio otra calada.   
—No he visto ninguna patrulla rondar el lugar. 

Loki dudó un momento y trató de buscar nuevamente el nerviosismo en la voz del hombre, un poco incómodo cuando no lo percibió. 

—Tomaré esta llamada como reporte, las autoridades recibirán el comentario.   
El reloj seguía sonando así como la ansiedad de Loki, tenía que apurarse. 

—Digame ¿Tomó la decisión de ir hacia el cementerio o tomó otra ruta? 

—Acabo de entrar al cementerio, y creo ver la luz en la cabaña que mencionó. 

Loki se levantó en su silla con excitación y adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. 

—Perfecto. Solo un último concejo... 

—¿Último? Pero si ni siquiera se si me han dejado de seguir... — interrumpió el hombre con miedo nuevamente en su voz. 

—No corra del perro, le gusta jugar con la comida y pensará que es una invitación.   
—¡¿Perdón?! 

Loki colgó con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su cama donde Thor lo esperaba ansioso y cansado, sudando por el trabajo que le costaba mantenerse a raya en momentos tan cruciales. 

Loki le pasó un paño húmedo y refrescante por su frente y le dio un beso.   
—Que nadie diga que no te amo, Thor. 

A pesar de su situación Thor no se contuviera de mirarlo con burla.   
—Tu cena esta aquí, Thor. Ya puedes dejarte ir. 

Thor gimió desde su posición en la cama para después comenzar a relajarse y que su proceso de cambio tomara posesión de su cuerpo. 

Los firmes músculos convirtiéndose en pelaje, sus ojos azul cielo tornándose amarillos y sus dientes convirtiéndose en colmillos. Muy pronto el hombre en la cama no existía más, y era reemplazado por un perro enorme, más alto que un lobo normal y una mirada que te aseguraba que había inteligencia en ese ser. 

Thor lamió el rostro de Loki en agradecimiento y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera abierta. 

No tardaron en escucharse los gritos de súplica por parte del pobre hombre que acababa de hablar con Loki por teléfono. 

El pelinegro no se inmutó, se recostó en la cama que antes ocupaba Thor y comenzó a prepararse para su gran noche, porque como siempre que Thor se transformaba en luna llena, después de comer, siempre su sentido básico de reproducción se hacía presente y Loki tenia que estar listo para ello, sino sería un poco doloroso. 

—Seria más fácil si en esta historia yo tuviera mi magia. — Dijo con reproche. 

Su mano acariciandose para entrar en calor, mientras que la otra buscaba el lubricante con el que se preparaba cada que el cambio de Thor se acercaba. Lloró con frustración al no encontrar nada. 

—Supongo que hay que darle un uso a la lengua de Thor, supongo que esa es la ventaja que otras versiones de mi no tienen. 

Se escuchó un aullido y Loki gimió por anticipación. Su miembro ya duro, tembló un poco cuando Thor, en su versión más salvaje entró como todo un depredador, por la puerta. 

Loki sonrió y le tendió su cuello en sumisión. No tenía ningún rastro de culpa por llevar cada ciclo una nueva víctima al interceptar las llamadas al número de emergencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia una idea de un smut muy sucio que incluiría algo de bestialidad, pero decidí dejarlo ahí porque por tecnicismos no supe como continuarlo, tal vez lo haga después. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Los comentarios son bien recibidos 💕


End file.
